Je ne veux que toi!
by TrueRiddle
Summary: Lors de la Bataille Finale, Severus est transformé en Seigneur Vampirique en protégeant Harry. Quand il se réveille à l'infirmerie, le jeune homme se souviens... Il ne veut que Lui!
1. Chapter 1

je ne veux que toi !

chapitre 1 : le réveil

Les brumes sécurisantes de l'inconscient se dissipent autour du Sauveur, elles s'évaporent, s'estompent lentement. L'insouciance des Limbes quitte le jeune homme, l'abandonnant à la réalité du monde sensible (merci Platon^^). Les souvenirs affluent en masse, ne lâchant plus son esprit…

Les images de Severus s'interposant entre lui et le Seigneur Vampirique Alekseï, ses yeux déterminés qui pourtant laissaient transparaitre sa douleur et son dégout… Merlin pourquoi s'était-il jeter devant lui ? Il détestait savoir que quelqu'un s'était sacrifié pour lui, surtout Lui… Lui qui l'avait aidé discrètement à la mort de Sirius, l'empêchant de tomber dans les affres de la dépression et de la mort. Il avait appris à connaitre l'homme qui se cachait sous la glace éternelle qui protégeait son cœur trop fragile. Il l'appréciait indéniablement et même plus encore s'il devait être sincère mais son professeur n'aurait jamais permis à Harry d'être franc envers les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui…

Les images furent interrompues par des murmures de plus en plus insistants, des « il se réveille !», « Vite venez ! » et autres mots qui gênaient ses souvenirs, ses envies de solitude avec Lui ! Il finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur les visages d'Hermione et des Weasley au grand complet. Plus loin il y avait Dumbledore et Minerva. Mrs Pomfresh était là, elle aussi toujours fidèle au poste quand il s'agissait de ses patients. Mais son Maître des potions n'était pas là, il n'était plus…

L'infirmière voulu mettre la main sur le front d'Harry pour estimer approximativement sa température mais ce dernier refusait. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le touche sauf Severus. C'était puéril et bien plus qu'enfantin mais c'était comme ça un point c'est tout ! Le jeune blessé ne savait d'où lui venait ce refus mais il s'en accommodait très bien. Ou plutôt si, il savait, la dernière personne à l'avoir frôlé quand il était conscient était le Maître des Cachots et il ne voulait pas que cette sensation disparaisse …

« Harry, mon chéri, laisse Mrs Pomfresh te soigner. Ne fais pas l'enfant ! C'est compris ? » Gronda Mrs Weasley, prenant un air courroucé.

« Personne ne me touchera, je ne veux pas ! Vous m'avez compris : P-E-R-S-O-N-N-E ! » Répondit le Survivant

« Mais Harry, il faut bien qu'on te touche pour te soigner… » Tenta Hermione

« Non ! »

Le ton était sans appel. Le Directeur tenta alors de l'immobiliser par magie pour que Pompom puisse l'examiner mais le Vainqueur avait déjà prévu cette tentative et c'était barricader derrière un solide Sortilège de Protection. C'est alors que Ron prit la parole et, à la grande surprise de tous, il se rangea du coté de son meilleur ami.

« Laissez-le ! Il est assez grand pour faire ses choix ! Et si vous voulez vraiment pouvoir le soigner, libérez Snape ! Lui seul pourra le faire changer d'avis. En attendant le premier qui cherchera à imposer quelque chose à Harry aura affaire à moi ! »

« QUOI ? Severus est vivant ? Merlin où est-il ? Ron dis le moi je veux le voir ! » S'exclama Harry

« Snape est devenu un Vampire, et il a pété une case en te voyant à terre. Le _Professeur _Dumbledore a estimé qu'il représentait un danger pour toi et l'a enfermé dans une des oubliettes de Poudlard » expliqua le rouquin

« Hein ? Severus ne me ferrait jamais le moindre mal comment avez-vous pu… » Commença le convalescent

« Harry, ton professeur semble avoir pour toi les sentiments qu'il aurait pour son Calice. C'est-à-dire que le Vampire en lui voudrait faire de toi son Compagnon d'âme et de corps mais le Calice est aussi la seule nourriture du Vampire… connaissant ton animosité viscérale envers Severus j'ai jugé préférable de l'en empêché ! » Dit doucement Albus

« Snape n'aurait jamais imposé à Harry cette vie et vous le savez très bien ! J'ai beau penser que c'est un vrai C…rd, il a été le seul à pouvoir aider Harry à la mort de Sirius et il le respecte trop pour le priver de son libre arbitre ! » Intervint Ron

Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier était furieux et en même temps une profonde gratitude envers Ron envahissait son cœur. Son meilleur ami avait été le seul, en dehors de Severus, à s'être rendu compte que la mort de son parrain l'avait complètement anéanti, et il avait réellement essayé de l'aider. Il était aussi le seul à avoir remarqué les sentiments d'Harry envers le ténébreux Maître des Potions et à les avoir accepté, au point que le jeune sorcier c'était souvent confié à lui. En revanche l'attitude de son directeur le mettait hors de lui ! Il pouvait entrevoir le pourquoi il L'avait mis à l'écart mis pas qu'il L'ait fait prisonnier.

« DOBBY ! » s'époumona Harry

Un « Pop » retentit à la droite du jeune homme

« Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ! Que peut faire Dobby pour Harry Potter, Monsieur ? » Couina l'elfe avec la satisfaction évidente de pouvoir servir Harry

« Dobby, peux-tu me ramener Severus ? Je veux le voir et à part Ron personne n'accepte d'accéder à mon désir… Stp Ramène le moi Dobby ! supplia le jeune homme

« Bien sur Monsieur c'est comme si c'était fait » répondit la petite créature

« Dobby non, je te l'interdit ! » tonna Dumbledore

« Dobby est libre ! Il n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! Dobby lui veut qu'Harry Potter soit heureux , alors Dobby va ramener Severus Snape ! Et il va aussi vous faire sortir car vous êtes de méchants sorciers qui veulent du mal à Harry Potter ! » Rétorqua l'elfe de maison

D'un claquement de doigts, il fit sortir toutes les personnes présentes à l'exception de Ron, et il disparut dans un « Pop » sonore.

«Je vais te laisser , Vieux tu dois avoir plein de choses à lui dire… oh au fait c'est moi qui avait raison : Snape t'aime, sinon il n'aurait pas envie de t'avoir pour Calice » dit Ron

Au moment où le cadet des Weasley sortit de la pièce, un « Pop » se fit de nouveau entendre et Severus apparut dans l'infirmerie…

-oOo-


	2. Chapter 2

je ne veux que toi !

chapitre 2 : Conversation et aveux

_Au moment où le cadet des Weasley sortit de la pièce, un « Pop » se fit de nouveau entendre et Severus apparut dans l'infirmerie…_

_-oOo-_

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à la vue du Maître des Potions. Il semblait avoir quitté le champ de bataille quelques minutes à peine avant de venir. Sa robe était en lambeaux, et le tissus restant était imbibé de sang et couvert de boue. Il se déplaçait avec prudence.

« _Severus ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air si fatigué ?_ » Questionna le jeune homme

Le plus âgé eut un sourire ironique qui réchauffa le cœur du cadet. Qu'il était beau quand il souriait.

« _Tu ne penses pas que c'est à moi de te poser ces questions ? Parce que de nous deux, c'est toi qui est dans un lit d'hôpital… Mais c'est vrai que c'est une habitude chez toi… Mais pour répondre à ta première interrogation, oui je vais bien, maintenant que je sais que tu es réveillé._ » Répondit-il

Les derniers mots de Severus provoquèrent une vive coloration au niveau des joues d'Harry, ainsi qu'une intense satisfaction. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que son professeur montrait ses émotions, bien qu'avec lui il soit plus expansif…

« _Parfait, il s'inquiète. Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir obtenir de lui qu'il accepte mes sentiments à défaut de les partager. Sauf si je suis vraiment son Calice… Merlin, faites que ce soit vrai !_ » Pensa le convalescent

Risquant le tout pour le tout car il s'avait que Dobby ne pourrait pas tenir Dumbledore à distance indéfiniment, Harry inspira un grand coup et démarra la joute verbale la plus importante de son existence.

« _J'aimerais te poser plusieurs questions et je voudrais que tu y répondes sincèrement. Je veux des vraies réponses, j'en ai assez que l'on me mente ou que l'on me cache des choses. Je ne suis plus un enfant quoiqu'en disent Dumbledore et Mrs Weasley ! Et pour ça je ne peux compter que sur toi ! Tu es le seul à m'avoir toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de responsable et tu es surtout le seul à ne m'avoir jamais menti…_ » Exposa le Sauveur

Severus voyait bien le petit côté Serpentard du jeune homme mais il savait que l'heure était à la vérité. Il était devant un mur car un Vampire ne peut faire de mal à son Calice. En outre, il ne voulait plus cacher ses sentiments envers le Gryffondor…

« _Poses tes questions et je te répondrais si je connais la réponse._ »

Harry exultait. Enfin, il allait avoir ses réponses, enfin il saurait les sentiments de son professeur envers lui ! Cependant, une peur insidieuse vint titiller son cœur. Et si Severus ne l'aimait pas ? Et s'il s'était occupé de lui à la mort de Sirius sur ordre de Dumbledore ? Par Merlin, il ne s'en remettrait jamais !

Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas par où commencer, il se sentait un peu perdu face à l'attitude de son professeur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si conciliant et cela lui rendit un peu d'espoir. Il se résigna donc à ce que ses demandes soient quelque peu décousues.

« _Pourquoi es-tu toujours dans le même état qu'après la bataille ? Que s'est-il passé après que je me sois évanoui ?_ » S'enquit-il

Severus prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de satisfaire la curiosité du petit brun. Les yeux ancrés dans les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis, il se mit à raconter les faits.

« _Bien, je pense pouvoir te passer les détails du combat qui m'a opposés à un Seigneur Vampirique. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits j'étais devenu un Être de la Nuit. Les bruits et les odeurs me sont apparus exacerbés. Tout était différent, même les couleurs. Et au milieu de cette cacophonie d'impressions, je t'ai vu t'écrouler. J'étais le plus proche de toi, et je me suis précipité à tes côtés. Mais j'avais oublié mon nouvel état, et quand ton odeur m'est parvenue… J'ai cru devenir fou de peur, de douleur et de colère… Je n'avais pas pu te protéger… Et ça m'était d'autant plus inacceptable avec ma nouvelle nature. C'était la première fois qui je perdais mon self-control…_

_Tu me demandais pourquoi je semblais avoir quitté le champ de bataille, il y a quelques minutes à peine et bien c'est parce que je n'ai pas pu me maitriser. Le Professeur Dumbledore à juger que j'étais un danger pour toi et m'a jeter un sortilège d'entrave puis il m'a enfermé dans un cachot. Je ne saurais donc pas te donner des nouvelles de tes amis…_ » Rapporta l'homme

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir dire deux choses en même temps : il aurait voulu s'insurger contre le traitement infligé à SON Severus et en même temps il aurait voulu lui demander d'aller au fond de sa pensée quand il avouait sa perte de contrôle face à son odeur. Il opta pour un compromis en espérant que l'homme s'ouvrirait…

« _Mais… Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu penser que tu me ferais du mal ? Et quel rapport y a-t-il entre mon odeur et ton emprisonnement ? En plus, le directeur m'a dit que tu agissais comme si j'étais ton Calice… J'ai besoin de toi Sev'…_ » Il avait murmuré les derniers mots mais il était sûr que l'autre homme l'avait entendu

Harry l'avait questionné sur les Calices bien qu'il sache déjà l'essentiel, du moins à ses yeux. Un Calice était l'âme sœur d'un Vampire, son seul amour ! Son plus grand espoir…

Severus ne savait comment expliquer à Harry que le Vampire en lui avait trouvé une âme sœur, un partenaire parfait sans qu'il croie qu'il ne l'aimait pas avant. Il décida donc de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« _Harry… je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer pour éviter que tu ne te braques et que tu ne mettes en marche ton côté de fichu Griffondor têtu… Ne grognes, pas c'est mignon, c'est juste que là il ne m'arrange vraiment pas !_ » Dit Severus en provoquant le rougissement du petit brun, pour son contentement

Petit brun qui était ravi des mots doux prononcés par celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ils étaient de bons augures pour la suite.

« _Bon alors écoutes moi et ne fais pas de conclusions hâtives stp. Il faut d'abord que tu comprennes la nature des Seigneurs Vampiriques, elle est un peu différente de celle des vampires « normaux ». Car ce sont les seuls à pouvoir être lié à un Calice. Cette capacité leur vient du fait qu'ils ne sont pas mort au moment de leur transformation, et qu'ils n'ont ainsi pas perdu leur âme. De là, ils peuvent être l'âme sœur d'une autre personne. La relation entre un Vampire et son Calice reste un mystère car elle est différente pour chaque couple. Il existe cependant des points communs qui sont connus des sorciers. Il s'agit d'un amour véritable. Le Vampire et le Calice sont en parfaite harmonie tant sur le plan physique que psychique. Le Vampire offre protection et amour au Calice auquel il ne pourra jamais faire de mal. En retour le Calice donne son sang et sa tendresse pour nourrir Son Partenaire. Une fois que l'union entre ces deux êtres est scellée, elle devient immuable et indissoluble. En outre le Vampire ne pourra plus se sustenter avec un autre sang que celui de son Calice qui lui ne pourra plus se passer du réconfort du Vampire. Ils dépendent l'un de l'autre à jamais. Bien sûr la Créature de la Nuit étant immortelle, son âme sœur le devient également. _

_[…]_

_Tu te demandais pourquoi le Directeur m'avait… comment dire… isoler, et le rapport avec ton odeur. Et bien, ton odeur a révélé au Vampire en moi ce que l'humain savait déjà… Lorsque je t'ai vu t'écrouler mon désarroi s'est mêlé au désarroi de la Créature, le Professeur a donc compris que tu étais mon Calice potentiel et a eu peur que je ne te fasse mien sans plus de cérémonie. Il m'a donc mis à l'écart en pensant à toi et à tes ressentiments à mon égard._ »

Harry avait les larmes au yeux, son ténébreux amour venait de lui avouer que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Mais si le Vampire avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait pas dit qu'il le voulait à ses côtés…

« _Severus… C'est à moi de choisir avec qui je veux passer ma vie et c'est avec toi. Je n'ai pas de ressentiments envers toi, juste des sentiments. Ce que tu me dis me conforte dans ce que je pense de toi. Et surtout il y a cette phrase que tu viens de prononcer, elle me donne envie de pleurer de joie. Car tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais déjà avant et que je n'étais pas qu'une source de sang pour toi. Ces quelques mots : « ton odeur a révélé au Vampire en moi ce que l'humain savait déjà… », sont pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux. Mais la question est : est ce que tu veux de moi pour l'éternité ?_ »

Dire que le Maître de Potions était choqué était un euphémisme. Il était outré, proprement scandalisé que le jeune homme puisse penser un seul instant qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Alors qu'il venait de lui avouer implicitement qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et cela bien avant d'être transformé en un fichu Vampire !

« _M. Potter pouvez vous m'expliquer où vous êtes allé chercher que je ne voulais pas de vous à mes côtés ? Que ce soit pour quelques instants ou pour l'éternité que je vous souhaite plus que tout à mes côtés !_ _Que dois-je faire pour que vous me croyiez ?_ » S'indigna-t-il

« _Mais par contre je me passerais bien de te montrer mon côté Poufsouffle…_ _donc si tu pouvais me demander autre chose..._ » Ajouta-t-il mentalement

Le survivant jubilait, jamais Son Sev' n'avait été aussi peu Serpentard et si Poufsouffle… c'était un vrai bonheur même s'il le préférait à l'inverse. Mais il se doutait que cela ne durerait pas et il en était bien aise. Il allait pouvoir obtenir ce qui lui tenait à cœur immédiatement, c'est-à-dire un beau Vampire ténébreux rien que pour lui !

« _Prends moi pour Calice ici et maintenant. Je ne veux plus attendre pour t'appartenir et pour que tu m'appartiennes. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours._ » Quémanda le petit brun

« _Bien sûr mais je doute que tu veuilles faire ça ici…_ » Dit-il avec une petite lueur lubrique au fonds de ses yeux ébènes

« _Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?_ » Riposta le jeune homme ne voyant pas l'étincelle dans les yeux de l'autre

L'air grognon du jeune homme amusa beaucoup Severus et il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner et de le faire rougir.

« _Et bien je crois t'avoir signalé que l'union Vampire-Calice n'était pas seulement psychique mais aussi physique… J'imagine déjà la tête de Pomfresh si je te sautais dessus dans son infirmerie…_ »

Plus rouge qu'une tomate, Harry ne savait que dire. D'autant plus que ces paroles avaient réveillé une certaines partie de ses envies et de son imagination…

« _Et que proposes tu comme solution ?_ » Demanda-t-il coquin

L'homme eut un sourire carnassier et satisfait, très satisfait.

« _Dobby_ » Appela le Maître des Potions

Deux secondes plus tard un « Pop » se fit de nouveau entendre dans l'infirmerie.

« _Le Professeur Snape a appelé Dobby ? Que peut faire Dobby pour le Professeur Snape ?_ » Couina l'elfe de maison

« _Pourrais tu nous transféré discrètement dans mes appartements, stp ?_ » Pria-t-il poliment la petite créature

« _Bien sûr Monsieur ! Dobby peut le faire ! Et il va le faire !_ » Assura le petit être

Une minute après l'infirmerie était vide.

-oOo-

Les Weasley et le corps enseignant se précipitèrent dans la salle dès qu'ils sentirent la magie de l'elfe s'évaporer. Leur arrivée précipitée fut saluée par le rire de Ron…


	3. Chapter 3

je ne veux que toi !

chapitre 3 : Remontrance et Lien 

_Les Weasley et le corps enseignant se précipitèrent dans la salle dès qu'ils sentirent la magie de l'elfe s'évaporer. Leur arrivée précipitée fut saluée par le rire de Ron…_

-oOo-

Dobby les avait transplané dans les appartements du Maître des Cachots et avait discrètement lancé quelques sorts pour que ses Maîtres soient tranquilles un bon moment avant de s'éclipser.

Severus et Harry se regardaient dans les yeux …

-oOo-

Ron n'en pouvait plus de rire en voyant sa famille, sa meilleure amie et ses professeurs médusés par l'enlèvement du Héros du Monde Sorcier. D'autant plus que son meilleur ami avait eu la bonne idée de demander de l'aide à Dobby qui avait magnifiquement tenu en échec l'un des plus grand sorcier de sa génération, Albus Dumbledore. Le petit elfe n'avait pas rechigné à aider Harry à voir son cher et tendre – juste avec lui cela va s'en dire. L'air de stupeur qu'ils partageaient tous le faisait pleurer de rire et il devait se tenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre.

Merlin, que c'était bien fait pour eux ! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas les laisser vivre leur amour en paix ? Ils l'avaient pourtant bien mérité, l'un comme l'autre… Harry avait du supporté le monde sorcier sur ses épaules depuis ses onze ans et avait affronté la mort chaque année depuis. Quant à Snape, il avait sacrifié sa vie pour espionner le Mage Noir, il avait souffert mille maux auprès du cadavre ambulant. À cette réflexion, il ne put s'empêcher de donner son avis :

« _Vous vous êtes bien fait avoir ! Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils méritent tous d'être heureux et qu'on cesse de les juger et de les surveiller ? Ils s'aiment ça crève les yeux ! Snape a été le seul à pouvoir aider Harry à la mort de Sirius alors que vous n'aviez même pas remarqué qu'il allait mal. Tout comme vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il est fou amoureux de Snape depuis deux ans ! Vous vous fichez bien d'Harry, tout ce qui vous importe c'est les apparences et le qu'en-dira-t-on. Vous ne voyez en lui que le Sauveur et non l'être sensible !_ »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme quitta l'infirmerie en claquant la porte et partit rejoindre sa Luna. Elle au moins ne s'intéressait pas à la célébrité des gens…

-oOo-

Perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, Harry et Severus étaient comme hors du temps, ils voguaient sur les flots de sentiments que leurs âmes laissaient transparaitre dans les iris d'émeraude et d'obsidienne. Ils ne virent pas l'aura Rouge qui les enveloppait. Cette couleur était hautement symbolique dans l'Ancienne Egypte : le rouge symbolisait l'amour divin. C'est la couleur du sang frais et du feu qui, selon les anciennes croyances a créée le monde et le détruira. Il symbolise la vie, la chaleur et la génération, mais aussi la destruction. Le rouge vif, ou clair est la force vitale, la richesse et l'amour.

Leur amour était tellement puissant qu'il s'échappait de leur corps, il irradiait tel le soleil.

« _Es tu certain Harry de vouloir rester avec moi pour l'éternité ? Es tu certain de pouvoir m'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps ?_ » Demanda le Maître des Cachots, brisant le silence dans un doux murmure

« _Et toi Sev' ? Es tu certain de me supporter jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne te prendre par la main ? Penses-tu m'aimer assez pour toujours me chérir et me protéger ? Pour ne jamais me quitter ? Parce que moi je suis sûr de toujours vouloir être avec toi, dans tes bras, je suis certain de t'aimer au-delà de la fin temps, au-delà de tout ce que tu pourras jamais imaginer !_ » Rétorqua le jeune homme

Severus eut un tendre sourire pour son petit lion. Salazar, qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait ! Il était fait pour lui, il en était parfaitement convaincu !

« _Oui, j'en suis convaincu depuis longtemps déjà. Tu es l'être que j'aime plus que tout, je te chérirais pour le restes de notre immortalité, jamais je ne pourrais te quitter tu m'es encore plus indispensable que l'oxygène. Je te protégerais sans doute tellement que tu m'enverras sur les roses_. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire taquin

« _Alors fait de moi ton Calice car il n'y a rien que je désire plus au monde que de t'appartenir_ »

À ces mots, le Maître des Potions s'approcha du petit brun et lui ravit les lèvres pour un baiser emplit de tendresse qui peu à peu gonfla sous la puissance de leurs sentiments et de leurs désirs. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, haletant, les yeux brillants tant ils en voulaient plus.

Severus s'ouvrir le poignet avec ses canines et le présenta à Harry pour qu'il s'abreuve de son sang qui achèverait de le guérir en quelques minutes et lui permettrait de construire le Lien. Il ne s'avait pas d'où il savait comment forger le Lien mais s'était instinctif comme si c'était naturel. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas un instant et but le sang de son amour, fasciné par les canines qu'il voyait étinceler à la lueur des flambeaux de la chambre de Severus.

Peu de temps après le Seigneur Vampirique lui retira son poignet et l'enlaça en fourrant son nez et sa bouche dans le cou du Gryffondor. Il huma l'alléchante odeur et traça sur la gorge de son brun de langoureuses arabesques avant de percer la peau tendre avec ses crocs. La sensation fut pour les deux incomparable, indescriptible. C'était un plaisir sans borne, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir trouvé leur place en ce monde. Le bonheur à l'état pur passait dans ce don de sang il enflammait leurs sens.

Une fois que le Lien fut scellé et sa soif étanchée, Severus revint ravir les lèvres de Son Calice pour un baiser passionnel qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'il désirait faire par la suite. Harry y répondit avec toute son âme qui menaçait de déborder : entre les bras de Son Vampire, il se sentait aimé pour la première fois de son existence, pour la première fois il sentait qu'il était tout pour quelqu'un, pour une personne spéciale à son cœur… Ce sentiment que Severus l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait, lui donna envie de pleurer de joie tout en hurlant qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux sur terre.

Grâce au lien, Severus comprit ce qu'étaient les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de son petit lion et les fit disparaître sous de doux baisers.

« _Enfin je peux te le dire. Harry tu es tout pour moi, je ne laisserais personne nous séparer maintenant que je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés. Es tu prêt à fermer le Lien, mon amour ?_ » Interrogea le ténébreux espion

Pour toute réponse, le Sauveur se jeta sur ses lèvres avant de les laisser migrer dans son cou…

-oOo-

Ron partit en calquant la porte. Par Godric, lui qui était si heureux des événements de la journée, le voilà en rage. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Harry s'éveiller, la joie de le savoir près de celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, et enfin l'euphorie de voir les têtes que tiraient sa famille et ses professeurs, tout cela avait été balayé par le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait face à leur incommensurable hypocrisie. Pas étonnant que le brun n'ait pas voulu que quiconque le touche !

Dès qu'il eut formulé cette pensée, il se figea en plein milieu du couloir.

« _Minute ! Il ne veut plus qu'on le touche ? Nom d'un dragon, ça me rappelle quelque chose que j'ai lu lors de mes recherches sur les Vampires… Mais quoi ?_ »

Rapidement il décida d'aller retrouver sa petite amie, et après un moment de câlin pour fêter le réveil d'Harry, il l'entrainerait à la bibliothèque. De toute façon où que soit Snape et son Calice, ils y resteraient au moins jusqu'à demain matin…

Mais au fond de lui, il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça si ça avait été grave, il l'aurait retenu ! Après tout, Harry était son frère…


	4. Chapter 4

je ne veux que toi !

chapitre 4 : Réveil et souvenir

Au petit matin, Harry émergea dans un cocon de chaleur et de bien être. Il se rendit tout de suite compte que ces sensations provenaient des bras puissants qui l'encerclaient avec amour. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant à sa place que dans l'étreinte de Severus.

« _Merlin en caleçon azuré ! Je suis enfin avec l'homme que j'aime ! C'est vraiment le Paradis !_ » Pensa le jeune homme.

Le Vampire sentit son Calice sortir des Limbes autant qu'il le vit, car comme tout Être de la Nuit, il n'avait plus besoin du même nombre d'heure qu'un humain. Et ce sans parler des biens faits incomparable du sang de son bel amour –selon lui et ce même s'il n'avait jamais goûté d'autre sang que celui de Son brun. Severus sentit parfaitement que son Calice était comme dans une bulle de bonheur intense.

« Bonjour mon ange. Tu as bien dormi ? » Questionna doucement le Seigneur de la Nuit

« Superbement mais le réveil laisse à désirer ! Mon Vampire me refuse un baiser de bonjour » répondit le petit brun avec une adorable moue

« Je me dois donc de réparer cela ! Amour, daigneras tu m'octroyer tes lèvres pour un tendre baiser ? » Demanda le ténébreux Maître des Potions

« Avec plaisir ! » Répondit le jeune Calice en tendant les lèvres à son aîné

Le baiser échanger fut doux et câlin. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'enflammer les deux protagonistes que l'estomac de Gryffondor gronda son impatience. Et son propriétaire rougit fortement ce qui provoqua le rire du Potioniste.


End file.
